


The Stars in Your Eyes

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In his bed, Michonne slept peacefully, her locks splayed all around her head and stark against the white of his pillowcase.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics are from the song "[Before It Rains](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaxlEI5tGHY)" by Juliet Simms!!

Rick could almost believe everything was okay.

Upstairs, Carl bounced a rubber ball against the wall. _Thump_ , _thump_ it went, on and on, never ending.

One room over, Judith turned over in her sleep, cooing absentmindedly. He watched her on a baby monitor only a few feet away.

In his bed, Michonne slept peacefully, her locks splayed all around her head and stark against the white of his pillowcase.

In the peace of the night, Rick could close his eyes and think about the future - his future with _Michonne_. His comrade, his right-hand-woman. Who he already, even before tonight, could not think about life without. She was Carl's best friend. She was the closest thing to a mother Judith had. She was family already, even before… this.

Rick smoothed his thumb over the curve where her back met her hips. She fell asleep with a hand resting over his heart, but in her sleep it snaked its way over his chest and curled up on the other side of his rib cage.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rick blinked out of his reverie and eyed the woman next to him: her eyes still shut, her face still smooth and relaxed. He smiled at her, and it was as if there were birds fluttering inside his chest, desperate to be free.

"I was thinking… you're already family," he admitted.

Michonne peaked one dark eye open, and her lips cracked in a grin. Long eyelashes fluttered against her cheek in the dim bedroom light. "Carl actually told me that earlier today."

A smile widening on Rick's face, he wrapped his arm around her waist fully and brought her towards him, turning on his side as he did so that the two stared straight into one another's eyes. "How long should we wait before we tell everyone?" he asked her, and she shrugged.

"Give it a week," she muttered, "and Abraham will already have figured it out, and once _he_ knows, _everyone_ will know."

**Author's Note:**

> i have a few richonne WIPs that have been floating around my docs page for a while now, but i wanted to post _something_ since i feel like i've been so dead lately. i still have at least 30x the number of jesus/daryl WIPs, but no matter how hard i try to work on something i just can't seem to make it sound good -- at least, not to my own standards. it's kinda ridiculous, i'm ngl. i'm making my way through some of them, slowly but surely, but in the meantime have some true fluff :'D
> 
> also!!! i have a twd blog on tumblr now :) it's [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com/) and i'm blogging general twd! material, sharing my rewatch, and crying over my beautiful cinnamon roll son jesus. follow if you're interested!


End file.
